the beginning of the end
by crazypersonfromalandfarfaraway
Summary: CONTINUATION OF REMEMBER ME, told in multiple pov. the 7 demigods are on their way to battle gaea and her giants; but first they have their own battles to fight,battles within and among themselves,in the end they'll all be stronger...or so they hope.
1. Chapter 1

_**okay...so this isn't really a mark of athena fanfic...i'm just writing what i think the quest could be like...without paying too much attention to any prophecy...**_

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**_

* * *

**Day of Departure.**

**Camp Jupiter. **

**On board Argo 2.**

* * *

_**PIPER**_

Piper couldn't help but smile lightly as the Roman camp shrank behind them. She was escalated by the notion of leaving Camp Jupiter, even though it wasn't so much Camp Jupiter she wanted to leave.

In fact Camp Jupiter and more so New Rome was a beautiful place, with its magnificent buildings and its marvelous bath house. Camp Jupiter was definitely a worthy sight to see.

What wasn't worth seeing, and what, in all honesty, make Piper happy to leave, was in fact one particular person.

Piper unconsciously recalled the events of the morning.

First Jason still wasn't in the barrack, then when he did arrive, he seemed more distant from her. As though he didn't trust her anymore. After months of being with him, she had really hoped that they were making progress; and in her opinion, they did.

Only, camp Jupiter changed him; correction Reyna changed him. Piper didn't know what its was with that girl, but from the moment Jason step off Argo 2 five days ago, he had become distant from her.

It was as though he was a different person all together.

He was more in command, more confident and quite frankly, a little more intimidating.

Yet despite that, he was still so, so gorgeous, with his blue eyes and short chopped hair. It was as though those traits made him all the more appealing, especially since he wasn't mean to her.

Piper smiled and blushed a little. She remembered that day in the mess hall, when Jason had stood up for her. her heart raced a bit, whenever she remembered that, she felt as though her possibility was becoming reality, that she and Jason would be together.

Then she remembered this morning in the prinicipia.

Everyone appeared to want to leave Reyna and Jason alone, even Leo, and he knew how much she didn't want too. Piper felt a bit betrayed, Leo was her friend, he should have understood on she felt, he should have backed her up.

After wards, Piper had a flashback. It was just before they boarded the Argo 2.

_Reyna was on her Pegasus, slowly trailing behind Jason and Piper as they walked towards the Argo 2. when they were nearly there, Reyna said "how ironic...Jason and his Argonauts." Jason stopped and looked at her. A small smile shaping his lips. Piper looked at him, then followed his gaze to Reyna. They were both in some form of trance. It was though the only person they had eyes for was each other. _

Piper snapped back to reality, a feeling of utter jealousy creeping through her body. Reyna reminded Piper of those girls at school. The ones who were comfortable in the spot light, who used their popularity and looks to manipulate those around them. The ones who had the confidence to do what they wanted; the confidence Piper herself lacked. The confidence she so wanted to have.

Of course she wouldn't admit that, she was after all, daughter of Aphrodite, and therefore did not have any reason to be jealous of anyone. She, by all means, had whatever she needed.

Not that she would admit that either.

_Except maybe you're jealous of the one who holds Jason's heart?_

That mental voice spoke to her.

_She doesn't hold Jason's heart, not completely anyway. _

She replied to the voice, even though she thought it was ridiculous to answer to a voice in her head.

She remembered what he had told her in the barrack, that first night in camp Jupiter. He needs time, that's all.

Piper smiled.

She and he had time, whereas Reyna didn't. She was going on this mission with him, not Reyna.

She smiled and glanced across at him.

He was still standing at the railing, looking at the dot that was Camp Jupiter. His body was still stiff, his face unreadable, and his eyes were sad.

She felt tingles of guilt all over.

_He is sad, distraught even, while your happy, at his expense I might add...do you really care for him?_

That voice asked her. She ignored it and went over to him.

"Hey Sparky" she smiled and said.

Jason didn't answer her immediately. He was clutching something in his hand. Something small and shiny.

After a few seconds he turned to her and smiled.

"Whats that?" she asked him, nodding to his closed hand.

Jason tighten his grip on whatever it was.

"Nothing." he replied, and licked his lips.

_He is lying_ that voice in Piper's head spoke. She breathed in and changed the topic.

"You okay? I mean...you've only been home for a few days...it must be hard to leave it again so soon."

Jason shrugged. " I 'm fine...I just wished I'd have been home for a while longer though...maybe I would have remembered more if I had been there..."

Piper wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that, but she sure wasn't happy.

"But I'm not...I'm here..." Jason looked at her and smiled, and for a while everything was forgotten.

After a minute, Jason spoke, his lips pursing slightly, probably unknowingly. It beguiled Piper.

"Am...so I'll catch you around. I want to go check out annabeth, she probably already has some plans in the process."

Piper nodded and he turned around and headed below deck, but Hazel stopped him to talk.

Piper followed his progress. Her hair blowing in all directions, she struggled to keep it away from her face.

"Wow...Hey beauty queen you trying out for a shampoo commercial?" Leo's voice startled her.

Piper looked at him as though annoyed.

"Repair man" she acknowledged him with a slight nod of her head.

Leo grinned.

"Hm...I don't think your hair should be blowing all over like that, you know...for the commercial...they tend to like straight sleek hair, not fuzzy electrocuted bunny kind." Leo continued. Piper rolled her eyes at him, hiding a smile.

Leo definitely had a habit of comparing her to animals, it was annoying, but at least he didn't underestimate her, or tease her about her Cherokee heritage.

Piper opened her mouth as though intened to insult him, when her hair flew into her mouth. she sputtered and spit her hair out.

_okay...lesson learnt...tie hair back from now on..._She made a mental note.

Leo laughed, and strangely, rather than punching him, she laughed with him.

"hm...okay...you're in a good mood."

Piper smiled broadly, and Leo needed no more proof that he was right.

Leo followed her gaze to Jason standing with Hazel. He looked at her, and then back at Jason.

He sighed and moved over to stand next to her.

"Am...I know its not my place...but...am...I mean...I get that you're happy to be with him again...and not have Reyna around...but...I think... he is a bit sad...you know...at having to leave his home again."

piper stopped smiling. she knew what he was going to say.

"I know" she said stiffly.

"well don't you think...well...should you really be this happy?...I mean he is leaving his home behind...and we are headed to our probable death..."

Piper swallowed.

_Gah Leo, I know that. Really did you need to point that out? I'm just happy to be with him again...why is that so wrong? I can't help what I feel. _

_Besides if this is the way for my possibility with Jason to become reality, then so be it...he can make a home with us in Camp Half Blood. _

_Camp Half Blood is a lot nicer than Camp Jupiter anyway...and a lot more laid back._

_And if we do die? Then I would die happy...because I was with Jason..._

_and yes Leo...its not your place to say that..._

Piper looked at Leo form the corner of her eye.

"Don't you have something to do? like maybe repair something...or I don't know...steer the ship?" she asked him crossly.

Leo laughed. "am...nope beauty queen...see this is the reason I'm the captain and you are not. The Argo 2 is on autopilot...and because I'm the pilot...I have nothing to fix" Leo gave her a smug smile.

Piper grabbed her hair and tucked it at the junction of her neck and left shoulder. She was getting really annoyed with Leo.

First he hadn't backed her up in the principia, and now this.

"Well I have things to do." she said and she turned and walked away from him.

Yet that didn't stop straight feeling that she was being unfair, and that maybe, just maybe, she was being to clingy to Jason. There was also guilt mixed in there, but Piper did not want to dewell on any of the emotions she was feeling right now, she wanted to focus on that one possibility that she so wanted to become reality.

* * *

_**LEO**_

Leo sighed and watched Piper walk away from him.

The past five days had been great. He had really thought that they had gotten past the " I could kill you, you annoying little twerp" phase and...well...maybe...he had hoped that they would go beyond that stage as well.

He looked at Jason and Hazel.

He felt his insides churn. He really liked Jason because Jason had been a friend he never had. Yet, he hated the fact that Piper liked him;and he hated the fact that he couldn't blame Piper for liking Jason, nor could he blame Jason for liking Piper...if he did.

_Gah...that was so confusing..._

Leo really hoped that Jason wouldn't break Piper's heart.

And at the same time...he wondered what if Jason did...what would happen between Piper and him. He though of that every time he saw Reyna and Jason together; he felt like Piper stood no chance.

Not that he would ever tell her that; he really didn't want to be the one to break that piece of news to her.

Leo sighed again.

For the past five days, Piper and him had grown closer, well at least that's what happened in his eyes.

Every time Jason was gone, he and Piper would sit and talk, and laugh and poke fun at each other.

But now that Jason was here, he wondered if they would be like that again.

_Ha! you think the daughter of Aphrodite would want to spend her time with you? Why would she? When Jason is here to keep her company? To hold her when she cries, and watch her as she sleeps. You remember don't you?...how protective he was of piper, even when he didn't know her? And how much Piper had cared for him...even after finding out that the Jason she knew wasn't real? You remember don't you?_

_She used you boy...Jason wasn't there and she wanted someone to keep her company...she didn't really need you then, she doesn't need you now, don't go building something out of nothing boy...no one wants you around...you're..._

Leo forced his mind into calmness. He really didn't like it when his mental voice ran amok in his head.

_Really got to put a leash on that thing..._

He thought to himself.

After all, Piper and Jason were the first friends he had in...forever.

"Hey" Hazel's voice interrupted his trail of thought.

He looked at her, she had that beautiful, kind smile on her face. She looked a little nervous though, as if the thought of talking to him made her disquieted.

She always wore that expression on her face when ever he came near. He didn't understand why, since he really didn't get a chance to hit on her yet.

In fact "hey" was really all they have ever said to each other. Unless those weird stares across the room account for anything, and with his luck, they counted for nada.

"Hey" Leo replied and tried to smile. He barely made it.

There was something about her. About the way she looked at him, as though she knew him; and he didn't mean knew him as in ' I know your name' stalker style.

He meant knew him as in she knew his annoying front was just something he hid behind. As in she knew his secrets, his fears, and even his thoughts. It was really strange, but he felt like he couldn't hide anything from her...and it really scared the Hades out of him.

"So er...whats going on?" Hazel asked him, looking as though she was clutching at straws to find something to talk about with him.

He understood how she felt, he had no idea what to speak to her about either, which was why he avoided talking to her.

It wasn't so much that she freaked him out...okay maybe that was part of the reason, but Leo didn't know how to talk to girls who didn't want to smack him...at least she looked like she didn't want to hit him...yet anyway.

_Sigh._

_I'm on really shaky grounds here._

"Not much...you?" he asked her.

"Not much...either" she looked at him with her incredibly pretty eyes that shone like gold; eyes that seemed able to dissect him in any which way, and it felt as if she was dissecting him right now, looking for something specific.

_Er...okay...yeah...look at anything but those eyes..._

She was pretty...but the fact that she wasn't annoyed by him was really scary...people don't usually stick around him for long...unless of course they had something bad in store for him.

Leo sighed inwardly.

This was why he liked girls like Piper and Thalia and not to mention Reyna...they had this certain bluntness about them that didn't keep him guessing. They said and did what they wanted, choosing not to hide their motives until its to late for him to form an escape route.

_This really sucks...the first girl who seems okay with you presence and you're stuck second guessing her intentions...tells a lot about you're social life..._

"Okay" she replied

Leo nodded, and again tried to smile, this time he almost made it all the way.

After that, they said nothing more.

The awkwardness of this little 'conversation' was undeniable. Leo reached into his tool bag to pull out his random nuts and bolts, twirling them in one hand and then in the other.

Hazel smiled as she watched him do this, and Leo raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "children of Vulcan...never met an idle one in...well...I've just never met an idle one."

Hazel crinkled her face as she said this, and Leo remembered what she and Frank had told them back at camp jupiter, about their lives.

Suddenly Leo felt bad for her...it must be horrible to die once, and then come back to life almost 75 years later, only to be sent on a suicide mission.

Leo chuckled. "yeah..."

Leo then sank deep into his thoughts.

_If Hazel could come back form the dead, then surely my mother can do the same right?_

_And considering that thanatos hadn't taken her soul when they'd released him..._

_It is possible...maybe when...well if we find her brother nico...maybe he could help me out..._

_and if not?_

_And if not...I'll find a way myself._

"Hey...am...i'll see you around...I've something to do" Leo told Hazel.

"Oh...okay...see you around." she smiled at him, and something told him that she was a little disappointed.

It didn't matter though. Leo had something else to do, something to think about.

* * *

**please review...this is my first pov of piper and leo...and quite frankly its the best i can do...but if get pointers i might be able to do better**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES..._**

* * *

**Day of Departure.**

**Camp Jupiter.**

**On board Argo 2.**

* * *

_**ANNABETH.**_

Annabeth stretched as she took a break from the strategizing of their mission. She had been in the meeting room for about an hour or two...or maybe three, pouring over maps and other such papers.

Her neck hurt, her arms were stiff and her mind was abuzz with various ideas.

Which was why she didn't notice the sinking temperature of the room, nor did she pay much attention to the chills clawing up her spine, or the way the hair on her neck stood straight.

At least, not until the voice spoke.

"Hm...Very interesting..." a sleepy voice filled Annabeth's mind, and she spun around, her dagger in her hand, ready to face who or whatever was in the room; but there was no one.

"Hello" Annabeth said slowly, stretching the word. Her dagger still in her outstrectched hand, her eyes darting to every corner of the room.

No one answered, unsurprisingly.

Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes, thinking that she really needed a break.

_Maybe when this is all over, Percy and I can take a better look at Camp Jupiter...their city...new rome was really beautifull and thir architec..._

"Hm...you should have stayed and enjoyed it while you could have..."

The voice came again and Annabeth once again scanned the room.

There was still no one but her.

A low mocking laugh still her head and she realised where the voice was coming from.

It was coming form within her head.

She also knew whose voice it was.

It was Gaea.

The voice laughed louder, as though it had been plesantly surprised.

"Finally. I was beginging to wonder what they hoped to achieve by sending a not so wise daugther of Athena to defeat me."

Annabeth creased her eyebrows and gritted her teeth; fuming silently. She seriously despised being called dumb...in any manner or language.

After all..she was a daugther of Athena.

"But then again...you're really not supposed to be here...are you now child? You're not one of the strongest..."

The sleepy voice of Gaea pratically purred in Annabeths's head, and even though the voice was in her head, she felt the skin of her neck tingle as if the words were spoken against her neck.

"Athena's children are not among the strongest."

Annabeth's ire was rising. She could handle being called dumb, even being called weak, but her mother and her siblings were an entirely different matter.

"You'r right Gaea...Athena and her children are not among the strongest...we are beyond that...afterall...my mother did play a major role in get rid of your giants the last time...remember? Or were you already asleep...?"

_ok...big mistake...goading all powerful Gods is not what I do...its what Percy does...but not me..._

Then for some reaosn, the proverb : talking comes by nature; silence by wisdom popped into her head.

_To late for that..._she thought to herself.

Gaea gave a grudging chuckle.

"Hm...true...but you, child...you will make that right...you will be my advantage..."

Annabeth was confused.

"What?"

She could practically see the smile Gaea wore when she spoke next.

"You will see child...you will be my leverage."

"No...I won't"

"You have no choice...child you are no match for me"

Annabteh swallowed.

"And your mother...she won't help you...she won't be able to..no one will be able to...

"I will... I will stop you...and the other six demigods...we'll stop you..."

The voice laughed a low mocking laugh that made Annabeth shiver.

"You?...you will stop me? And the other demigods..." Gaea asked incredulosuly.

"Are you that strong child? You weren't even chosen by Hera..yet you'll stop me?"

Annabeth froze.

Gaea was right...Hera hadn't chosen her.

She had gone to Camp Jupiter looking for Percy, and when she found him, she didn't want to lose him again, and he didn't want to lose her either, so naturally she came with him.

_Hera hadn't chosen me._

Annabeth felt anger and doubt fill her.

Anger because she was not chosen.

Doubt because she wasn't sure she should be here.

_Hera has a grudge against me...but surely she wouldn't...let that get in the way of the survival of the world...right?_

_I mean...the fate of the world is what this entire quest is about...so nothing should be allowed to wrong...and a child of Athena is needed to ensure that all goes right..._

Annabeth had almost convinced herself, then she thought;

_Then why...was the rest of them hand picked while I wasn't?Hera appeared to both Percy and Jason...both as Juno and Hera...and the other Gods had a part to play in the selection of the other demigods..._

_All except me..._

Annabeth hesitated to say anything more to Gaea.

Gaea grasp the opprotunity presented by Annabeth's silence.

"You child...will be my way...you'll be the downfall of them all..."

Gaea laughed. A low menancing laugh that made fear rise in the pit of Annabeth's stomach. She swallowed.

_no...I would never hurt them...I would never hurt Percy..._

It seemed that Gaea could read Annabeth's thoughts.

"Oh child...you will hurt him the most...Percy Jackson will suffer the most because of you..."

_no...no...no...no_

Annabeth recited in her head, while unconsciously shaking her head.

Then more firmly, she spoke out loud; "NO...I WILL NOT HURT HIM...I WILL NOT HURT ANY OF THEM."

Gaea paid her no attention. She simply laugh lounder and louder.

Annabeth heard voices outside the door. It was Percy, Jason and Frank.

They were talking and laughing, oblivious to what was happenign right now, just beyond the door.

Annabeth stared at the door, a million things running through her head.

Then the door handle started turing, and Percy was coming in.

The laugther stopped, and in a much sleeper voice, Gaea said "we'll see"

With that she was gone. The chills on Annabeth's spine crept away, and the hair on her neck went back to their natural positions.

Percy looked at Annabeth,he was smiling from ear to ear. Her heart pounded as she looked at him.

'Percy Jackson will suffer the most because of you..." Gaea's words echoed in her skull; reverberating through out her body.

"Hey wise...you okay?" he asked her, his eyebrows furrowing. his smile died on his lips as concern filled his green eyes. He made his way to her, his eyes never for a second leaving her face.

Annabeth breathed in deeply and looked at him. She found strength somewhere in those trusting sea green eyes; in the hand that he wrapped securely around her.

_I will never hurt you..._she thought.

Annabeth gave him a nodded, and her strongest attempt at a smile.

"I'm good.'' she simply said.

* * *

**soo...please review...please? i'll give you a cookie... *big grin***

**btw...i changed the name...if anyone wants to know...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**_

* * *

**Approximately 13 hours after departure.**

**Roughly 6-7 am the next morning. **

**Off the Amalfi coast.**

* * *

_**PERCY**_

Percy looked at the sight of the Amalfi coastline.

They were 400 miles off the coast, 3500 miles in the air.

From this position, the people looked like crazy little ants bustling around gigantic, beautiful, not so brightly colored Lego bricks that were seemingly imbedded into the rough hilly coastline.

Percy looked at Annabeth. Excitement and happiness oozed out of her. Her grey eyes were dark with sheer wonderment at the sight before her.

He smiled as she bit her lip in excitement, sighing inwardly; contentment was erasing the stress of the last few days...or months considering he had been asleep for a few months.

There was a feeling though, that he was forgetting something important.

Something he meant to tell Annabeth, but every time he came close to remembering it, it vanished, because there was always some other pressing issue to attend to.

"oh look..." Annabeth practically shouted his ear off, pointing to something in the distant coastline, bouncing excitedly up and down on her feet.

Percy didn't know exactly what she was excited about, nor did he care, he was just happy to be with her.

"er...guys...I think we have a problem" Frank's voice drifted over to everyone. There was this calmness in his voice that sounded forced.

They all went over to him and Hazel, who were both standing as though frozen.

"whats wrong?" Percy and Jason said at the same time. They looked at each other with a mixture of embarrassment and acknowledgment

Technically both of then were the leaders of this quest; but ironically, since Jason couldn't remember his reign as praetor, he wasn't use to shared leadership.

Frank nodded towards a section of the coast line that was really a stack of cliffs with the lowest drop of approximately 500 feet.

It was entirely deserted by mortals, presumably because of the unevenness of the terrain.

About 300 feet inland, on the grassy ground of the third highest cliff; a 20 foot giant sat in the classic meditation pose. It was focused on activity on the ground where hundred of earth born rushed around.

Everyone on board the Argo 2 simple stared in silence.

Percy, Annabeth and Jason, seasoned heroes, began mentally assessing and dissecting.

Piper, Leo , Hazel and Frank, novice compared to the other three were, dumbstruck.

Percy broke the silence.

"how nice a welcoming party" he said cheekily

"er...cancel the vaca to Italy...anyone?" Leo asked shakily.

Annabeth, Percy and Jason looked at each.

"find a spot easy to land on, but hard to find." Annabeth said.

"ready your weapons soldiers" Jason said and walked off.

"lets surprise the surprise welcoming party" Percy said, pulling raptide out of his pocket.

He smiled at Piper an Leo, as he and Annabeth followed Jason, while Hazel and Frank walked off, leaving Piper and Leo to stare at each other.

**ANNABETH**

It had taken exactly one hour to find a suitable place to land the Argo 2, since it was necessary to find a place that would allow them to have easy access in case they needed to flee in a hurry, and it needed to be well hidden from the earth born, and of course the giant.

'wouldn't want to spoil the surprise' Percy had said to Leo as Annabeth tried to explain this to Leo.

So Leo had landed the Argo 2 about 6 miles away from the giant's camp.

Now, 2 hour after having landed, Annabeth, Percy and Hazel were creeping along the the border line, Jason, Piper and Leo were further along.

Frank had taken to an eagle form and was staking out the encampment from up above.

Annabeth settled behind a large rock that hid her entire form, as well as Percy's. She peered out form the side, while Percy did the same on the other side.

A small gasp escaped from Hazel's mouth.

In front of them hundreds of earth born were milling around, carrying rocks, branches, and tree trunks. Some of them were sharpening axes, while others were starting fires.

In the middle of the camp, sat the giant.

It's snake feet were folded, and seemed to be entangled with each other, his hands were resting palm down on either of his sides. A large wooden club with silver metal spokes jutting out all over it.

It's hair was a colorful array of vines braided down his back, a terrifying scowl shaping it's already ugly features, as he stared in deep concentration at a commotion o the ground.

Annabeth followed it's gaze.

About 500 feet from him, a few dozen or so earth born were operating a contraption.

Annabeth stared at it.

It was a pulley system. A very large one.

There were 4 pulleys and at least a dozen earth born was attached to each pulley.

"they're pulling something up that's really big..." she whispered to Percy and Hazel, who both nodded.

"maybe Frank will have a better idea what it is..." Hazel offered, even though they all knew what was going on.

Another giant was being raised.

"we need to get back and..." Annabeth didn't finished, because the tip of a sword was pressed into the middle of her back.

Percy and Hazel looked at her, then slowly they looked at the sword, and their gazes followed it until it rested on the owner.

Annabeth slowly turned around and looked at the person holding the sword.

He was around 29 give or take a year. He had brown hair and light olive skin, with dark brown, almost black eyes.

"who are you?" he asked, his voice slightly tainted with an accent.

"we're...er...bird watchers" Percy responded smiling, and Hazel nodded briskly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly.

_He's holding a sword Percy...a sword._

The man did not respond. Instead he stared intently at Annabeth.

"can you see them?" he asked hesitantly.

"er...who?" Percy asked in mock curiously, or so Annabeth hoped.

The man glared at Percy.

"the birds..." he replied and Percy smiled grudgingly.

He then looked at Annabeth again. "you have a dagger, and the other girl has a sword..."

He looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised.

"you're either suicidal or extremely powerful..." he said to Percy.

"yes we can see them..." Annabeth blurted out.

The man looked stunned, slowly he lowered his sword, his face being overcome by relief.

"oh...I...I've never met anyone else who could see them..." he said.

Annabeth felt a strange sensation at those words, she remembered a time when she was all on her own on the streets, fighting monsters, not knowing that there were others like her.

Until she met Luke and Thalia.

"its okay...there are actually a lot like us..." she said encouragingly.

"oh...that's good...that's great..." he sounded as though he was having trouble accepting it.

"er...I'm Lucius...Lucius Augustus..."

Annabeth smiled, "I'm Annabeth...this is my boy friend Percy and Hazel..."

"hey...duck" Lucius said as a couple of earth born passed by their rock.

Lucius sighed, "wouldn't it be great to be immortal?" he asked.

Percy looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"I mean...there would be no fear of death...so we wouldn't be hiding behind this rock. We won't need to worry about our loved ones either..."

Percy shook his head " yeah but then the annoying people won't die either..."

Lucius smiled.

He turned to Annabeth.

"what about you Annabeth...would you accept immortality?...I mean if it meant not loosing the ones you loved..."

Annabeth thought about this, she thought about how it felt to lose Luke...that wound still hurt despite everything. She thought about her conversation with Gaea.

She looked at Percy, but he wasn't looking at her.

She remembered a time when she had turned down immortality so that she could be with Percy...now if she had the opportunity, would she accept it if it meant being with him?

Annabeth nodded, not looking at Lucius, and thus missing the the evil little smile that crossed Lucius lips. His eyes started to burn with evil intensity at her answer.

"good" he thought.

Lucius reached down to the ground and scooped up a hand full of dirt.

"well...that was easy...my work is done my patron..." he thought, and he could hear Gaea's half sleepy, half maniacal laugh.

* * *

**please review...this chapter may not be as exciting as a fight scene, but it's important for the later development of the story...i promise...so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES...**_

* * *

_**FRANK**_

Frank soared above the giant's camp site. His eagle eyes taking every detail.

He made his way to the center of the camp, circling around the head of the giant.

He had already met with the rest of demigods, including the new one with Percy.

They...well, mostly Annabeth had devised a strategy, which they were going to play out now.

Frank couldn't put his finger on it, but Lucius gave him the creeps, he didn't know if it was because his name sounded like one of those long dead roman emperors or maybe because he had held a sword to Annabeth.

_Either way...it doesn't really matter...its just a name...and beside I probably would have held a sword to her if I didn't know her. _Frank rationalized.

_The main issue here now is that giant._

Frank continued to circle around the giant, and when, according to his internal clock, 5 minuses had past, he released two eagle cries, the agreed signal.

Frank then dived down to earth.

As he reached closer to the ground, he pulled up a little, shifting his form as he did so.

* * *

**JASON**

Jason sat hunched over, the flat of his feet supporting his body. He held his sword between his legs, the tip of it was digging into the earth.

He had been in this position for a few minutes, waiting for frank to signal when everyone was in position.

Jason breathed in, clearing his mind and calming his breath.

He had this ill-natured feeling about that new demigod Annabeth had found. It wasn't so much that he held in sword to Annabeth, since Jason was certain he would have done the same if circumstances had been difference.

Jason remembered a little incident when they had met.

_'you can call me caracalla' Lucius had said as he shook Jason's hand. He had locked intense dark eyes with Jason, his hand gripping Jason's hand tightly. Jason had to buzz Caracalla's hand lightly to loosen the grip._

Jason had also noticed that Lucius or Caracalla...whatever he wanted to be called, didn't exactly seem to pleased with Percy. In fact, he had seemed rather annoyed by the presence of Percy and himself.

_Wonderful people skills..._he thought.

_but that's not whats really bothering you..._

_Lucius Augustus had been one of the worse emperors Rome had ever seen. He had approved of the deaths of many innocent people. Caracalla was the nick name of lucius, pressumably given because he wore a cloak while killing people...for someone to be named after him...and furthermore to have that nick name was really off setting..._

Jason sighed.

_It's probably nothing_ he reasoned. _Just coincidence_.

He heard the signal, two consecutive eagle's cry.

Jason used the tension in his feet to propel himself forward, mid air, he raised his sword over his head and as he neared the earth born in front of him; his intened target, he brought the sword down to the head of the earth born, dragging the sword straight down the middle and essentially splitting the earth born in half.

Jason kicked at another earth born, sending it sprawling on its back. He then charged forward, slashing his sword indiscriminately.

He caught glimpses of Piper. She was higher up, enveloped by an aura of beauty that held the earth born spell bound while she slashed at them with her dagger.

He saw Leo's hammer through the bodies of earth born, it slammed into a number of them, disintegrating them on the spot.

Towards the center of the camp, he heard a thump, presumably Frank dropping to earth in whatever form he wanted, and considering that Annabeth had insisted Frank learn about the world's animals, he had quite a variety to choose from.

Jason buckled forward as an earth born managed to get at him with a club. Jason gritted his teeth and shook his head to clear it.

He flipped up and stabbed the offending earth born.

He then made his way to the giant, wondering if Percy had already made it there.

When Jason had reached the feet of the now standing giant, Percy was being held of by a few earth born.

Jason dragged a ragged breath into burning lungs.

The earth born had already pulled the second giant out of the earth, but it still laid cocooned in dirt, presumably it was in the process of awakening.

_Get him out of the way first...then they'll only be one giant to face..._

Jason thought.

_Get the weak one out of the way..._

It wasn't a popular Roman war tactic, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and this entire quest could be classified as desperate.

Jason lounged at the sleeping giant. It was smaller than the other giant because it had only been out of the earth for a few minutes, but it was growing quickly, and Jason really didn't want it to get any bigger.

Just as Jason was about to sink his sword into the heart of the giant, he was swatted away by a really big club with silver spokes.

Jason landed on the ground, his upper arm bleeding from a gash caused by one of the spokes.

He forced himself to a sitting position, his head spinning as he did so.

"pesky little demi god" the giant's gravelly voice crackled through the air.

Jason dragged himself to stand up. Percy was still busy with some earth born, and the other smaller giant was casting off its cocoon.

"you dear interrupt the birth of my sister?"

Jason stared at the moving lump on the ground.

_That's a girl?_ He thought disgustedly.

The giant let out a low bone chilling laugh.

"yes...fear inducing isn't she pesky demigod. She is Ephialtes, she will oppose your goddess Demeter"

The giant was almost completely out of its cocoon. If Percy didn't come soon, Jason would have to face both giants...and if that happened..._all bets were on the giants _he thought wearily_._

Jason saw Percy break away from the earth born and charge at the newly born giant.

Just a few more seconds Jason thought to himself.

"and I little demi god...I am Agrios and I will destroy your god Hermes"

Jason figured Percy was close enough, so he concentrated on manipulating the wind. As he rose, he said " I am Jason grace..." and smiled evilly as static shocks emanating all over his body.

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy reached the giant just as it stretched free of its dirt cocoon. It shouted into the air as it rejoiced at its new found freedom.

Percy didn't waste time in any formalities or the usual banter, he charged immediately, hoping that the unexpectedness of the attack would give him the upper hand.

* * *

**Thalia**

Thalia squeezed her eyes shut as Apollo raced across the sky. Her hand gripping the edge of his chariot like a lifeline.

"Almost there cupcake."

Thalia's temper rose at this.

_He could have projected his thoughts to me._

_He could have just flashed me over here._

_He better not be laughing at me._

She risked vertigo to crack her eyes open a bit and looked at him. Her eyes sending daggers at the back of his head.

The beginnings of a storm off the coast of Amalfi coast caught her eyes.

As a daughter of Zeus, she knew a natural storm from a "I'm going to create a storm to bust your chops and I'll do it while laughing " storm.

As a huntress of Artemis, had been given various gifts, one of them being partial immortality. Another one was the sharpening of her senses.

"Apollo...over there..." she pointed towards the spot.

He nodded stiffly and headed towards the area. When he reached the prescribed area, he lowered the chariot to get a better look.

When they were close enough Thalia furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes.

She could see Jason and Percy each engaging a giant. Annabeth was close to Percy, having his back just in case.

Thalia backed up from the side of the chariot.

"meet you down there." she said to Apollo.

She decided not to wait for an answer since that would make it seem like he had another option.

_My brother's probably down there. He'll need help...no other option but to jump._

Thalia closed her eyes, breathed in, and jumped over the side of the chariot.

She landed on her feet and rolled on her back until she came to a natural stop. She came up crouching.

Quickly she reached for her bow and arrow, loaded it and aimed at an earth born who was about to land his axe on Piper, who was lying on her back, blocking the oncoming attack with her hands.

Thalia reloaded her bow and released several arrows, hitting the dead center of the chest of more oncoming earth born.

The earth born disintegrated on top on Piper.

Piper rolled into a stooping position and looked at her surprised, then a welcoming smile started to form on her lips. " hey..." she began to say but Thalia cut her off by slashing the throat of another earth born with the tip of an arrow.

She then loaded the arrow and shot it at another one.

"lets save that for later..." she said as she walked past Piper.

She saw a bright flash at the corner of her eyes, and when it cleared she turned around to see Apollo engaging the giants.

* * *

**Percy.**

Percy was knocked back by the giant for the third or fourth time. He flipped up quickly...a little to quickly, he shook his head to clear it. He acknowledged the fact that Apollo had just saved his life by blocking another blow from the giant.

From the corner of his eye he could see Annabeth coming towards him.

_She should be use to this by now_... he thought.

He gave her thumbs up, and she looked nervously at him. She turned her attention away from him when an earth born slashed at her with an axe.

Percy smiled crookedly.

The smell of burning wood reaching his nose.

_Probably Leo the inferno_.

He thought wickedly

_that's a nice name...Leo the inferno...he burns through...er...everything?_

He thought.

_Er burns...burning...something will burn...here in Rome._

It hit him just as he saw Annabeth wielding a burning torch in one hand, her dagger in the other.

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_

_The Mark of Athena shall burn in more._

It wasn't that simple as Annabeth holding a burning torch, he knew that, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that something was going to happen to Annabeth in Rome.

_Gah. She is going to kill me for forgetting to tell her. Oh well...blame it on the ADD_

He ran towards her.

Just then, the giant broke off from Apollo and, Apollo was attacked form the back by the other giant.

The free giant ran towards Percy and Annabeth, but just as he reached them, Frank crashed into the giant in the form of a roughly 25 feet elephant, weighing at least 25000 lbs.

Apollo apparently fed up of the handiwork, pulled out his bow and arrow.

The god loaded his bow twice, each time his arrow tip with began to glow brightly, almost golden, with balls of pure energy.

Oh damn Percy thought as he practically jumped on Annabeth, taking the torch from her and throwing it far away. he shielded both her and his face.

* * *

**FRANK**

Frank had transformed himself once again into the form of the ape once he had gotten the giant away from Percy and Annabeth. He slammed himself repeatedly onto the giant. On the last time, he saw a glowing golden arrow hit the giant just as he slammed into it. The giant disintegrated into dirt.

* * *

**JASON**

Jason dodged the oncoming assault of the giant's club by flying higher. From that vantage point he saw Apollo shoot an arrow at Ephialtes and with Frank's help, the giant had dissolved into dirt.

He then saw Apollo aim his bow towards Agrios.

He didn't have much time to think, he called down a bolt of lightening, which struck Agrios just as Apollo's arrow penetrated his back.

The giant disintegrated, and the lightening bolt struck straight down to the ground, dissolving the earth born on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES.**

* * *

**_Jason_**

When the giants were defeated and all the earth borns were destroyed, the group of demigods, as well as the god Apollo, walked towards one another.

All of them except Percy and Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson!I can't believe you didn't tell me that!" Annabeth shrieked at Percy, whose expression told them he **really **didn't think she'd be that mad.

The six demigods and the god stared at them.

"wow" Frank said, his voice tainted with pure astonishment.

Jason nodded his agreement.

_By the way she'd looked for him...I really had stupidly thought they were the puppies and rainbow type of couple._

Jason looked at his sister Thalia, she seemed as though that little conversation going on over there was a normal phenomenon for her, and was actually kind of bored over it. She was, in fact, checking her nails.

Apollo on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it.

Apollo sighed.

"Those daughters of Athena...they are so...hm...whats the word? Feisty?...yeah that's the word..." he said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Thalia's forehead creased as she scowled. She turned to him.

"I'd like to agree Apollo but 1, that's my friend...a very good one at that, and 2, I'll tell both lady Artemis and Athena if you don't stop..."

Apollo stopped, but smirked evilly.

Annabeth let out a sound of frustration and stamped her feet on the ground.

"er...shouldn't we help him?" Leo asked.

Jason looked at him, then he looked at his sister, then they all looked at Leo and turned around, leaving Leo to stare at Percy and Annabeth.

Piper stretched her hand and lightly shoved him on his back.

"go on repair boy...fix that..."

Leo held his breath and took one last look at the couple before turning around.

Jason somehow found himself next to Thalia. They hugged each other.

"hey sis. Hows it been?" he asked good maturely. When he released her, he realized he had gotten blood on her.

"oh...sorry about that..." he said, only now realizing that he was torn up pretty badly.

"no worries..." Thalia replied. She looked at Apollo expectantly.

Apollo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"need me I see...promise not to tell Athena?" he asked.

Thalia smirked. "if you do a good job" she replied.

Apollo released air from his mouth, making a 'pfft-ing' sound.

Apollo rested his hand on Jason's head, and Jason seemingly glowed golden at the contact. He felt a rush of energy invade his body and senses, rejuvenating him instantly.

Jason looked at his hands in surprise. "a full night's rest in a few seconds...cool"

Apollo grinned and placed his hand on Frank, who was damaged only a bruise or two less than Jason.

When it came Hazel's turn to be healed, Apollo looked at her, cleared his throat and said:

"child with eyes so bright,

you easily rivals the night's moon light ,

but not the sun light...that's me by the way..." he grinned and winked at Hazel, who was staring dumbstruck at him.

She managed to recover herself and said "er...okay..."

Thalia groaned. "no...don't say okay...he'll take it as an incentive to continue..."

"oh"...Hazel said as though traumatized.

Apollo was opening his mouth to go on when Annabeth and Percy joined them.

"hey." Percy said as he scratched his forehead. Annabeth still appeared furious. She said nothing.

Thalia looked at her and asked, "want me to zap him?"

Annabeth's anger weakened a bit and she went over to Thalia and hugged her.

There was a few second of silence.

Breaking the silence, Apollo said "well...I see I have more people to heal...you first " he nodded to Percy.

"you okay?" Jason heard Thalia ask Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded. Then she looked around and asked, "where's Lucius?"

Jason saw Apollo's back stiffen.

He glanced at everyone else to see if they saw that. Frank was the only one who did.

"nope." they each said.

"didn't even see him while the battle was on..." Leo said.

Annabeth spun around and called out his name.

Jason leaned into Frank. " you er...having any weird thought about this?"

Frank looked at him and then nodded hesitantly. " I thought it was just the name...but..." he shrugged " I think there's more to it..."

"whats wrong?" Piper asked, causing Annabeth to look at them suspiciously.

Jason took a deep breath and bit his lip.

_I'm acting on instinct here...but..._

"OK...I know this may sound weird but Lucius Augustus...he told me to call him Caracalla..." he stopped, expecting the name to mean something to her.

"yeah...he told me that was a nick name..." she said confused.

"yeah...well I don't think he was a demigod...or a friend for that matter..." Jason explained.

They all stared at him. Except Frank and Percy. Percy was being healed and Frank was nodding his head.

" I had the same feeling" he said, backing Jason up.

Jason felt slightly relieved as long as I'm not the only one he thought.

"why? Leo asked.

"because of his name..." Frank said and Leo scowled.

"yeah so...its just a name...I mean would you think I'm not a demigod if my name was...I don't know...Leola?" Leo asked, sounding slightly reproachful.

Thalia snorted. " Leola sounds like a girl name, so actually...we'd judge you harsher..."

"its not just a name..." Jason cut them off before they got off topic.

He cleared his throat. "...its the history behind it...Lucius Augustus was an ex-emperor of Rome, and was one of the worst to ever rule. He killed his own brother to gain full leadership of Rome, then he killed all the supporters of his brother, including his own wife. Thousands of Romans were killed. He was described as being mankind's enemy..." Jason stopped and let that sink in.

Then he continued, " his nick name was Caracalla...not sure why..."

Jason looked at the expressions on their faces.

"it could be a coincidence..." Piper offered and Jason shrugged.

"it could...but lets remember that Gaea is still in control of the doors of death, and...well...that being so...we can't exactly trust people...especially those who show up unexpectedly..." Frank said.

Jason nodded, watching as understanding lighted the eyes of Piper, and Leo. Annabeth had a weird look in her eyes, as though she was trying to figure out a piece of a puzzle.

Jason was about to ask her about it when Apollo finished up with Percy and turned to Annabeth.

He placed palm on her head, then he pulled it back slightly. His back stiff.

His eyes flashed dangerously, and he clenched his teeth.

"whats wrong?" Thalia asked Apollo.

He grudgingly smiled a tight a smile and said "nothing."

He healed Annabeth and looked at her sadly, then he backed up, resting his sad gaze on Percy and then the rest of them.

He took a breath and looked at Thalia.

"Contact Artemis...let her know you're safe...I'm going now"

Before Thalia could respond, he turned and walked away, vanishing a safe distance away.

* * *

**Leo**

When they had returned to Argo 2, it was around 4 pm.

They had taken to the air as soon as Leo had some food. He was in the control room now, switching on the auto pilot so that he could go take a bath and find a nice comfy bed.

Leo rubbed his shoulder and sighed as he exited the control room and headed below deck.

He bumped into someone at the bottom of the stairs.

It was Hazel.

"oh...sorry...wasn't looking" she said as she bent down to pick up some stuff that had fallen.

"no problem...wasn't looking either..." Leo replied, bending down to help her.

"er...Roman history?...aren't you suppose to already know that?" Leo asked her, looking at the papers.

Hazel smiled, and he just had to stare at her eyes.

"its for Annabeth...I think she's a little freaked by Caracalla...or whatever he's called." she said.

Leo concurred with a smile and nod of his head.

"don't really blame her..." he said as he looked at her.

He was about to give her some of the papers when in the shade of the room, he saw a figure form.

Leo looked harder, squinting his eyes a bit.

The he saw the form moved, stretching a hand towards Hazel.

Leo pushed her aside, telling her "look out." Hazel stumbled to the her side, opposite the shadowy form.

The figure pulled it's hand back.

Leo placed himself in front of her, reaching into his tool belt and drawing out his hammer.

He sent the hammer flying towards the figure.

The figure made a sound of pain and anger, it didn't go down though, in fact it only stood straighter.

It pulled out a scary looking sword that made Leo's blood run cold.

There was a weird sensation in him, it was as though his very soul was demanding that he run away from that sword.

That's one scary sword, but I can't run...

I can't...whatever it was. It wanted Hazel, it was going for Hazel...

Leo had no idea why that mattered, but it did.

Deciding it wasn't time to play magic tricks with his belt, Leo mustered a palm full of fire.

He could see the form clearer now.

It was a boy with long dirty,matted black hair that fell forward, hiding his eyes. He was pale and skinny, both beyond imagination. His black torn clothing hung off his body.

He was covered in bruises, which were partially hidden by mud stains and dried blood.

There was something wild about him, as though he had been ' locked in a cage while mommy and daddy went to play.'

he heard Hazel gasp behind him. It was a soft sound that you really didn't expect form a fierce Roman.

She placed her hand on Leo's shoulder, and came forward, she was completely focused on the boy.

Something in him screamed to push her back behind him, but the way she looked at the boy...it made him do otherwise.

"Nico?" Hazel asked softly.

The boy breathed in a ragged breath, his eyes still on Leo.

"Nico...its alright...put down the sword..." she said. The boy bit his lips, resulting in a small amount of blood trickling down. He had probably bitten an old wound, reopening it; but it didn't seem to bother him.

Hazel put her hand on the Nico's own, and he looked at her.

"Hazel?" he asked softly, so soft that Leo almost hadn't heard him.

"yes...its OK...put the sword down..." Hazel said coaxingly, gently putting pressure on his hand.

The boy put the sword down slowly, then sniffed.

He tried to make step towards Hazel, but he couldn't make it.

His swayed and his eyes became unfocused. He then collapsed.

Hazel caught his head and went down with him.

Hugging him, and brushing her hand through his hair; she said "its alright..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES...**_

* * *

**NICO**

Nico cracked open his eyes slightly to see the forms of five heads staring down at him intently. He couldn't really focus on their facial features, but considering how his luck had been for the last few days; which is too say, a lot worse that usual, he expected the worst.

He turned to his right side, and settled down, his hand moving to his sword, which should have been under the right of his lower back; but it wasn't. The only thing he felt was bare skin and the surface of a cotton bed sheet.

Nico breathed in deeply, panic threading through his mind.

_OK...so I'm naked and weaponless...please don't be a pervert giant...that would really hurt...oh...don't be Khione either...that would really suck...but since my luck keeps surprising me and sucks even more than before..._

…_er...okay...best option...quick escape..._

Nico bolted upright on the bed, scanning the room for escapes, barely noticing the people around him except to know their positions. His hands tightly snatched the blanket around him.

There was an open door, but he'd have to go through them. There was a small port hole window, like from a ship...except it looked out to the sky.

_Must be an above deck room...but why would Gaea have me on a boat...?_

"Nico?"

He heard a soft hesitant voice call out to him, a voice that sounded a lot like Hazel's own.

_Gah...its Gaea again...she's trying to trick you again...draw you out..._

Unconsciously, Nico shook his head, trying to clear his head of the voice; of the comfort it promised.

"Nico...its me..Hazel..." he heard the voice again, but he refused it...didn't even look at the form before him.

_It would look like Hazel...but it wouldn't be Hazel...it would be Gaea...Gaea trying to trap me...trying to make me do it..._

Nico saw a hand reaching slowly to him. "Nico...its alright...its me...Hazel..." the voice said again.

Nico closed his eyes and rocked back and forth automatically.

_I don't want this...I can't do this...its too much..._

He felt his eyes fill up with tears.

_I'm tired...I just want to sleep this all away..._

Nico felt hands, soft, real hands grip him on the shoulders, stopping him from rocking.

"Nico...look at me..." the voice came again, but it was somehow comforting and stern at the same time.

Nico gritted his teeth, determined not to be fooled this time.

"Nico..." the voice became stern still and his effort failed. He opened his eyes to stared into the gold green eyes of Hazel, the real Hazel.

Nico swallowed and and gazed at her intently, making sure her form didn't flicker to Gaea's.

"Hazel?" he asked hoarsely. She nodded, her eyes watering up, and an awkward smile forming on her lips.

Then, from the corner of his eyes he saw movement, he looked and saw that it was Percy, and Annabeth

There was Frank and Thalia and some people he didn't know; but they didn't matter.

Nico sighed, relieved.

_Its not Gaea..._

He hugged Hazel, burying his head in her shoulder.

He stiffened, becoming conscious of his nudity.

He pulled back form Hazel, his eyes downcast.

"err...where are my...er...stuff?"

Hazel looked a but confused. Then she said, " your sword is over there on the table...and...your clo-...oh...er..." she looked embarrassed.

"we needed to bandage you up a bit...and apply some unicorn shavings...sorry..."she shrugged.

The she looked at Frank and Percy. "er..."

"Am...we should go ...now" Percy said.

"yeah...we'll leave you two to er...talk...okay..." Frank spoke up.

Hazel rolled her eye a bit, and Nico felt his cheeks go up in flames. Even though she was his sister, and there was nothing weird going on between them, it was really awkward, and Percy and Frank had made it feel even more awkward.

Thus one by one they left, Hazel being the last to leave.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside." she said before exiting.

Nico sat still for a while, disbelief at being free from Gaea.

He was beginning to smile when he heard a soft buzzing at his ear. Then it stopped, and he heard the beginning of a desperate cry; somewhere in the darkness of Gaea, someone was being tortured and he knew who it was.

* * *

**Percy.**

Percy sighed as Annabeth stared impatiently at him, her foot tapping the floor.

"I do not think you should go to Rome Annabeth."

"yeah, well I'm going Percy...to not go would be ridiculous..." she stated firmly.

Percy sighed. The way Annabeth stared at him, it could out do any of the snarls he had learned from Lupa; and he had learnt a lot from Lupa.

He looked around the room.

Jason was leaning on the wall, his body conveniently facing away from them.

Piper was being fascinated by the awesome design of the floor.

And Thalia looked thoughtful, which never boded well for Percy.

Thalia sighed.

"Percy I think we all know what your trying to do...but the fact is...we can't stop a prophecy..." she said.

"but maybe we could prevented it...like the way you prevented yourself from being the child of the prophecy by becoming a huntress?" Percy asked hopefully.

"that was different Percy, you were the child of the prophecy, and kronos was trying to use me to prevent that...and look where that ended up..." Thalia said calmly.

_Wow Percy_ thought, _normally she'd just shock me..._

"thals is right Percy, if something is to happen then it will, regardless of where I am or I'm with..." Annabeth said calmly, her voice sounding as though she really believed that, but her eyes, they were fear filled.

Percy tried again.

"Annabeth...you could die..." he shook his head, " I can't...after what we've been through...I can't"

Something in him broke.

_She was the one thing I remembered, the one thing that made me want to remember..._

Annabeth looked away from him, her eyes slightly dampened.

"maybe that's not what it means..." piper spoke up. The demigods looked at her, including Jason.

Percy notice that she seemed to stand straighter when she realized Jason as paying attention.

Part of him really hated that, because he'd come to respect Reyna and knew that despite everything, she had really deep feelings for Jason.

Not that he discounted piper's feelings for Jason, its just that he felt Reyna deserved better.

Part of him felt really bad for Jason; it could easily have been him between the girls.

He remembered Rachel before she became the oracle, and how she and Annabeth hadn't liked each other at all, but no they were best of friends.

Percy mentally shook himself..._no time for that..._

He focused on what piper was saying.

"maybe...its a good thing...maybe it doesn't mean Annabeth will die...it could mean that she, and she alone, would figure out how to win this war...maybe she'll figure it out in Rome..." piper said.

Thalia backed her up, "she's right Percy...prophecies usually have more than one meaning, and usually its not the meaning we're thinking about..."

Percy still hesitated, " and what about "wisdom's daughter walks alone'? If she alone figures it out, then why are we here?" he asked.

Thalia sighed.

"we all have to walk alone sometimes Percy, its makes us stronger...if Annabeth has to do this alone, then she will, and she'll be stronger..." Thalia spoke softly.

"sometimes Percy, we have to let people go, let them do what they have to do...if we really care for them...we have to..." Thalia spoke as though in a trance. It was really weird hearing her talk like that.

Percy licked his lips and closed his eyes.

Overhead, Leo's voice boomed over the intercom.

"arrival in Rome in 02 hours "

Percy groaned.

After a few seconds, he nodded grudgingly and hugged him.

* * *

**THALIA**

Thalia sighed as she closed the door lightly behind Hazel. She was going to stay with the now sleeping Nico while Hazel got some rest.

Thalia turned and looked at the sleeping boy on the bed.

While he was awake, it was easy to forget that he was thirteen years old, but now, even with the bruises and cuts on his face, and the dark spots that shadowed his eyes, there was a certain vulnerability and innocence that shone from him.

Thalia stared at him, thinking that even though they'd all had hard lives; Nico's seemed somehow worse, because somehow, even with the reward Percy had demanded of Zeus; children of Hades were still outcast.

She turned away as a familiar flame of anger flared in her.

_Its unfair._..she thought.

_But it is what it is..._she said to herself, willing and almost fooling herself into believing it.

She folded herself comfortably in the single sofa seat in the corner. She then plugged on her iPod and turned it up high.

_**some hours**_**_ later_...**

Thalia was awoken by the sounds of light foot steps falling away from her. It then stopped, and she slowly turned around, so that she could face the bed.

She snuggled deeper into the cushion seat, as a means of throwing off suspicion taht she was awake.

_Where the hell did this come from?_ She thought as she tugged the blanket up. She then crack her eyes open thinly.

Nico was sitting on the bed, holding his sword between his legs with both his hands. At the end of the sword, where it touched the ground, a faint light glowed. In the center it looked yellow, then it faded to purple and to black. It threw enough light for her to see that he was still barefooted.

Funny thing, his eyes looked glassy, as though he was in a daze.

She bolted up right, her breath caught in her throat.

"Nico?" she called to him without any success.

He simply sat there and stared.

"Nico?" she called again, pushing herself off the seat.

The light from his sword wavered and then died. He shook his head, and looked around the room in confusion. Then he looked at her. He wore a hunted look.

"hey..." he said to her.

"er...hey...what was that?" she asked him.

"what was what?" he looked genuinely confused. He then looked at his sword and a strange look flashed across his face; it was as though he didn't even know he was holding his sword.

He raised it up and placed it cautiously to his side and stared at it, his hands clasped together on his lap.

Thalia watched him in silence.

The he looked at her again.

"I woke you...I'm sorry..."

Thalia smiled weakly, her skin was tingling with unnamed sensations.

"its okay...er..." she licked her lips.

"Nico, are you alright?" she asked him.

After a full minute he nodded slowly, then he stopped and shook his head. His features twisted by pain, his eyes began to shine.

"Nico-"

"I can hear her..." he whispered, and Thalia gaped at him, unsure what to say, think or do.

He then looked her in the eye, "I hear her screaming in pain...Gaea is torturing her...just like she tortured me..."

His eyes became glassy again, as he wandered off into the past.

Getting a hold of herself, Thalia swallowed.

"Nico...its Gaea, she playing with you, trying to trick you...weaken you..."

Nico shook his head. "no, I know her, I know Gaea and I know her." he squinted his eyes at the floor, then said, "she helped me escape, I should have waited for her."

Thalia didn't know what to say, but she thought, _so this is how Luke and A__nnabeth felt when I was turned into a tree...oh dear..._

"look Nico, its not your fault..besides, it's Gaea...I know it is..."

he cut her off, with a stronger, more firm voice. One that didn't suit a thirteen year old boy.

"but what if it isn't? What if she dies down there, alone in the dark?" he shook his head, "I have to make it right..."

_okay, who is he talking about...and make what right exactly?_

while Thalia tried to figure out what he meant. Nico grabbed his sword and stood up.

Thalia jumped off the seat, but the blanket tangled around her legs, and she fell just as Nico walked through the darkness, quite possibly into a trap.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES..._**

* * *

**The Basilica Di Santa Maria Sopra Minerva, **

**Rome, Italy.**

**around 1 pm.**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

* * *

Annabeth was overcome with emotions as she walked through the Basilica Di Santa Maria Sopra Minerva church in Rome. It was one of the two site they decided to visit; the other was the remains of the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus on Capitoline hill; where they had spent the entire morning. Then they had a quick lunch and decided to come here.

Standing in the church, her emotions surged. On one hand, she was surrounded by modern day architecture mixed with ancient styles, which was quite breathe taking to her.

On the other hand, she was standing in what was once her mother's temple. Annabeth sighed. The present day church was built on the foundations of the temple that was once dedicated to Minerva and that being so; Basilica Di Santa Maria Sopra Minerva translates as Basilica of St. Mary over Minerva.

Annabeth placed her hand on the wall of the church. Literally speaking, the translation was right, but in reality, St. Mary was simply another form of all the Greek goddesses; Hera, Demeter, Artimis, Aphrodite, and Athena, combined in one. Therefore, her mother was still worshiped here, just in another form.

She heard Leo's voice above those of the tourist. Looking up, she saw him with Piper walking towards her and Percy. She turned around and saw Thalia and Jason coming inside, while Frank and Hazel were were chatting with Percy.

Annabeth drop her hand.

"Anything? She asked as they drew nearer.

Each them shook their head. They didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but they figured the temples would have been their best bet.

_And Percy wanted me to stay away from Rome..._Annabeth had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we should have asked the owl..." Leo said, half grinning and looking a bit uncomfortable.

Piper let out a sound of annoyance.

The rest of them looked at him, eyebrows raised and scowls on their faces.

He shrugged. "hey, you don't have to...but it's looking at us expectantly..."

Annabeth was about to hit him, then remembered who his father is.

"What owl?"

He pointed behind her and her eyes rested on a shiny metal pedestal in one corner of the room. On top of it, stood an equally shiny silver owl, about a foot big, and just as Leo had said, it was watching them expectantly.

"Er...was that always there?" Percy leaned in and asked her. She rolled her eyes and smiled tightly. She had no idea.

They walked over to the owl. The owl never took its eyes off Annabeth.

"er...hey...am" Percy said a little embarrassed.

_As if this is the weirdest thing he's ever done_ Annabeth thought.

The owl inspected Percy from head to toe. Then screeched.

"Child of Athena?" it asked Percy.

"er..nope...I'm..."

the owl cut Percy off, saying, " Then I'll not speak to you" in an strangely pompous tone; considering that it was a metal owl.

Percy looked at Annabeth, and she could tell he was having some choice thoughts about the owl.

She cleared her throat. "I'm a child of Athena. Will you speak to me?" she asked the owl.

The owl looked at her for a few seconds, and he seemed to approve of her.

"And the rest of them?" he asked, turning his nose up at the rest of them.

Annabeth heard Thalia grumble something nasty about fat metal birds; she had no inclinations to find out exactly what it was.

"Friends..." she said, firmly.

"must they be here?" the bird asked bluntly.

"yes" Annabeth answered, firmer than before.

The owl seemed to accept that answer grudgingly.

"Very well...you will have to answer my question in order to gain entrance..."

"Entrance?...to where exactly?" she asked.

"I'm asking the questions dear, don't interrupt..."

Annabeth felt her temper rise, but she beat it down.

"Fine" she said.

"Good," the owl ruffled itS feathers, then said, "while exploring the wilds of Canada, wild man Dave was captured by hostile wood nymphs. Bradley, the powerful leader of the nymphs, told him he could make one final statement, which would determine how he would die. If the statement he made was false, he would be boiled in water. If the statement was true, he would be fried in oil. Wild man Dave found neither of his options to his liking, so he made a statement that got him out of this seemingly impossible situation."

The owl stopped dramatically and looked at Annabeth with its pompous cold eyes, "what was that one statement he made, and how did it help him out of that impossible situation?"

"A nymph named Bradley?" she heard Leo whispered behind her, and the bird screeched again, then said something about morons.

"you know, I'm pretty sure my father made you bird, and I can unmake you just so you know..."

The bird let out another screech and flapped its wings a bit, then it settled down and muttered something about metal heads.

Annabeth paid neither one any attention.

Her mind wrapped around the information presented, a part of her telling her she had this, this owl couldn't outsmart her. Not now, anyway.

_If the statement was false then he would boiled in water..._

_if it was true he would be fried in oil..._

_but who decided if the statement was true or false? And how did they decide on that?_

"its simple...he told them a statement that was neither true nor false, because it was yet to happen, and still to be decided on...he told them they will boil him in water"

The owl appeared to be attempting to raise and eyebrow at her. "go on...child of Athena..."

Annabeth swallowed.

" well, if they boiled him in water, his statement would be true, thus meaning that he should rightfully have been fried in oil, but they can only fry him in oil if he makes a true statement, and if they do fry him, it would make his final statement false...so his statement was neither true or false...it was up to the nymphs to decide weather it was true or false, but they couldn't do that without making their own statement a lie...so they had no choice but to let him go..."

The owl seemed pleased. "very good, child of my goddess, you may gain entrance..." the owl attempted a bow and the floor beside the pedestal fell open, revealing steps leading to a passage beneath the floor.

Annabeth grinned with excitement and stepped forward to stand on the first step, then she backed up and looked at the owl.

"my friends to?" she asked.

The owl sighed, which was odd to see, and replied "very well..."

All of them entered and left the frilly owl behind.

* * *

**LEO**

Leo was the last to enter the passage. He had attempted to glared at the owl, but when he looked at it, the owl had gone completely still, as though it never moved in the first place.

On his way in, he tripped and almost fell, but he bumped into Piper, at least he thought it was her, it was to dark to be certain.

"back off..." she shoved him.

_Okay that was so not piper's voice..._

"Hey thals...cushioning my fall are you?" he asked.

"Not even in the dark tool boy..." Thalia snapped. "anyone have a light?" she asked.

Leo smiled, and snapped his fingers, initiating a flame.

Leo turned his hand so the the flame moved to his palm, where he cradled it until it grew into a fireball.

He smirked, looking at Thalia, but she scowled and looked around the room.

The room they were in was old and crumbled. There was cobweb all over, and cracks ran through the wall. It extended only one way; downwards through a curved stair case in front of them. Everywhere else was nothing but solid wall.

They looked at each other.

"Go on Leo...you first..." Percy said to Leo.

"what?...why me?" leo asked.

"your the one with the light smarty..." Thalia replied.

Leo bit his lip and dug into his tool bag. He brought out 7 torchs and handed one to each of them, grinning.

"I hate that bag..." Piper mumbled and he grinned wider.

Percy and Annabeth led them.

Despite the underground tunnels of Rome being quite popular, it was obvious that no one else had been in this particular tunnel, perhaps ever.

There was a sort of desolation and abandonment to the tunnel that made Leo feel as though he was the only one here, even though Piper and jason walked in front of him, and Frank and Hazel were at his back.

About an hour afterwards they came to a to the bottom of the staircase, into a smaller room, that was a dead end.

Leo sighed, flashing his fireball over the walls. In one corner he saw something. It wasn't much, but it was the only thing in the room.

It was a small golden plaque, and it was the only thing that did not have signs of dust or cobweb on it. It seemed brand new and completely and utterly out of place.

Leo walked towards it. There was an inscription written on it, and a picture of a tree and a snake.

"hey guys, got something..." he shouted. They all came over to him.

Without looking up he could tell that Piper and Annabeth were scowling.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"Don't know but I think its writtten in Latin..." Annabeth said, looking at the Roman demigods.

Jason nodded and gave a twisted, almost embarasses smile,"veni, veni, vici...I came, I saw, I conquered..."

In the dim light of the torches and his flame, Leo saw Piper roll her eyes. "I know its Roman...but its a bit cliché don't you think?" she said smiling a bit.

Annabeth let out a sigh of frustration. " it has to mean something else...its the only thing in here...and it looks brand new..."

Leo focused on the plaque again, Annabeth was right, it had to have some importance behind it.

Then it clicked. All around it he could see a tiny spacing from the plaque and the wall. Leo raised his hand, and pressed it. Nothing happened at first, but then, there was a grinding noise that echoed throughout the room, so that it was impossible to tell exactly where it was coming from. Then the floor started to tilt sideways, revealing nothing but the dark mouth of a fissure that was seemingly never-ending.

The floor kept rising until it stood erect as the walls, forcing them to loose thier footing and fall into the darkness.


End file.
